Hunting for Legends
by MidoriSorel
Summary: The silent poison elder of the forest. The firey silver king of the sky. These legenday monster fill the dreams of two young renown hunter. Now they strive to find and engage in the battles of their dreams.    Monster Hunter Freedom Unite


Green as far as the eye can see. A utopia made by the hands of mother nature herself. A thick lush forest filled with a orchestra of nature's voice. At it's heart a sky reaching towards the clouds. This is the Great Forest. The creatures and plants thrive in perfect harmony. A sacred haven for nature's creations. But even this haven can easily fall to chaos. Great beast strive for rule over this land. Using size and power they triumph over other creatures of the land. At times these giants can lives at peace but when their numbers grow too great they threaten the very sanctity of the lands they call home. When this happens a call goes out, a call for a hunter. These aren't just any regular hunters though. Training their bodies to peak condition these men and woman put their hearts and souls into what they do. With feats so great done by these courageous warriors only one title could fit them. Monster Hunters.

Entering deep into the sea of green a worrisome sight reveals itself. Trees brought to the ground, earth crushed into itself, and signs of slashes litter the few clearings of the forest. Heading past the towering tree at the heart sounds of battle emerge. The cries of a giant and the slashing of blades ring the ears. Coming into the deepest clearing a large open area with a small lake comes into view. Two warriors stand face to face with a monstrous bird.

The bird twice the size of any man. Pale grayish colored skin surrounded by shining orange feather. It's glowing blue eyes starring at the two warriors with pure rage. The men covered in armor and weapons drawn position them directly across from the beast. One wielding a large blade the size of himself with his body covered in a crimson colored armor. The armor made of steel with the scales and spines of a flaming red dragon mixed with it. His giant blade matching the appearance of the suit. The other suited in an armor as dark as the night. The shape resembling that of a beetle but appeared as it was stronger then the hardest metals. In both hands twin blades matching the appearance of his partners armor. One green and one red seemingly blazing with the ferocity of an inferno.

"Roy bring it down! Aim for the legs!" said the crimson warrior. Roy, the one in black armor, nodded and began a frenzied dash towards the birds. Within coming a yard away from the giant, the bird flapped it's wings with all it might taking flight and pushing the warrior back. "Gray I can't get any closer! Flash bomb it!" Roy cried out at his partner behind him. Gray began to fumble through a small pouch at his side pulling out a small pod. "Cover your eyes!" he yell as he tossed the pod towards the bird. Coming within a few yards away the pod erupted into a blinding light. The bird was sent reeling back into a blinded fury. "Now! Bring it down!" Gray exclaimed. Roy closed in on the crazed bird pulling out both blades at he reached directly under it. He give a few good slashes towards the giant legs in front of him toppling the bird. "End it now!" Roy roared as his partner closed in on the toppled bird. Gripping the handle of the blade he swung it above him with all his remaining strength. Letting out a exploding roar he brought down the giant blade towards the bird's head laying on the ground. The bird gave out one final cry before becoming motionless.

Two men let out a sigh of relief. Their stamina and strength had been tested greatly by this encounter. "Well that takes care of that." said Roy as he fell back to sit on the ground. "Don't relax just yet we aren't done here." replied Gray looking towards the sky. The sound of a giant pair of wings could be heard closing in on their position. "Well looks like he's ready for round two." said Roy pulling out two small green bottle tossing one at his partner. Both pulled up their helmets just enough to drain the drinks into their mouths. The lost energy returning to their battle weary bodies. Finishing the bottles off they turned their attention towards the sky where another large bird had appeared. Starring down the two warriors from the sky the bird's rage could be felt like an inferno surrounding it. Steadily flapping down the large creature lands a distance away from the two men letting out a shrieking roar. It's size a great deal larger then the fallen child. "He doesn't look too happy." said Roy picking himself off the ground. "Doesn't matter if he likes it or not he's causing way to many problems to be allowed to roam free. It's up to us to bring him down."replied Gray pulling out his blade. Both men readied themselves for the coming onslaught and stared the beast down.

The creature gave a cry and began hopping towards the men, striking down with its large talons every leap. The two quickly rolled aside avoiding the attack. "Replay of before let's go Roy." said Gray pointing at the giant's legs. "Understood." the twin bladed warrior replied as he took off in a dash. Closing in on the bird similar to the child began flapped itself into the sky pushing the warrior back but something was different. A visible white mist filled the area around the warrior. "Gray... sleep... gas..." Roy mumbled as he fell to the ground. "Crap." said Gray as he pulled out another flash pod "Last one but I have no other choice." He tossed it in front of the bird, the blinding light sending the bird reeling back as it did to the child. Gray took off in a hectic dash towards his fallen partner. Grabbing him by the chest plate along with his weapons he dragged him to the lake before tossing Roy's lifeless body into a shallow portion close to the bank. Roy awoke with a gasp. "I can't believe I ran into that." grumbled Roy as he grabbed the hand of his partner pulling him out of the water. "Beat yourself up later the flash is wearing off." replied Gray turning around to face the bird no longer confused from the light. "I'm out of flashes so what do we have left?" asked Gray. Roy began to look through his pouch for something usable. "Only one shock trap left." he replied "You want to use it already?" "Yeah. I'll distract him in the mean time you go get it ready." The bird now charging at the two was quickly closing in. Gray drew out his blade to prepare for the attack as Roy escaped and began to prepare the trap. Gray swung his great sword slamming it on the bird's chest causing it to stumble a bit. "Come on! Show me what you can do!" Gray roared out. The bird hopped at the warrior talons striking fiercely at him. Gray held his blade in front of him guarding the fierce attack but being pushed back towards the lake. "Roy!" he cried out. Roy had just finished setting the trap as he turned to see his friend struggling against the bird's fierce attack. He hopped up grabbing a rock of the ground and tossed it with at his might. The rock smacked right against the bird's face. Now starring daggers towards the black armored man it dashed at him eyes filled with rage. Roy hopped back a few feet drawing his weapons.

As the giant closed in on Roy a snap echoed through out the forest. The trap went of sending a high voltage shock into the bird's body. Roy stared as the bird shook from the effects. Blades in both hands he closed in on the face of the giant. He swung his blades with all his might. With each hit he could feel his strikes getting stronger. "This is it!" he roared as he slammed both blades on the the top of the birds head.

The warriors and forest around them seemed to be struck into silence as the towering giant fell to the ground. Gray striding to his partner position simply look in awe at the fallen bird. Two grand warriors of nature's hand laid on the ground silent and motionless. Roy sheathed his blades and clasped his hands. Bowing his head he whispered "Rest well great giants." "Is it over?" asked Gray. "Yeah." replied Roy "Let's go home."


End file.
